


Sisterhood of the Traveling Awesomness

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [305]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for Doctor Who/ Legends of Tomorrow. Martha saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood of the Traveling Awesomness

“I know someone who can help.”  Sara had stormed off the bridge without another comment.

Rip had thrown up his hands.  “Help with an alien invasion?  Excellent, brilliant, are they listed in the directory by any chance?”

Rip was less amused when there was a knock on the cargo bay doors an hour later.   “We are still cloaked, right?” Ray asked in a stage-whisper.

Sara was already opening the hatch to a bright-eyed, dark-haired woman.  “Martha!” she said, stepping out with her arms wide.

“Hello,” Martha greeted the rest of them once Sara had released her.  “I hear there’s another invasion on.”  She walked up the ramp and onto the ship like she owned it.  “Shall we?”


End file.
